


By Moonlight

by Phantom



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 02:43:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom/pseuds/Phantom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did you think me passionless, Cytherea, o child of the waves?</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meatball42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/gifts).



> Hello! I was browsing the requests summary and your Artemis/Aphrodite prompt jumped out at me.
> 
> While I was brushing up on my mythology, most sources I saw said that it was Artemis herself that transformed Kallisto into the bear. The way I remember hearing it was that Hera transformed Kallisto and Artemis shot her because she didn't recognize her, and that's the version I went with for this.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! <3

Did you think me passionless, Cytherea, o child of the waves? Did you think that I would drown in the face of your loveliness, that I would be uncertain as a doe swept unsuspecting into the sea? Did you think I could not swim?

No, not I.

Did you not know, Cytherea, that my father wore my flesh when he fell upon Kallisto and that it was with my own fingers that he touched her? Did you think that I did not grieve that he took her from me, that I don’t lament the day Lady Hera transformed her? That I did not weep when I slew her unknowing, and that I do not remember her when I stand beneath the great bear’s heavenly shadow?

Did you think that she was the only one?

I knew the stirrings of my own heart, Cytherea, when I bade Father Zeus that I might remain a maiden all my days. Only men have I forsworn. I am no stranger to myself, and I know well the curves and swells of a woman’s form. 

Did you not notice, how eagerly I went with you when you came to me in the night? Did you think that I did not know what I asked, when I appealed to you to undress me? Did you think me timid when I returned your embraces and kissed your breasts? Was I uncertain, when I reached for you?

No, Cytherea. I desire you. I desire the way your hair spills in rivers down your back and the way your skin wraps around your very bones. I desire your voice, sweet and low with your own yearning. 

Now go, and come to me again tonight, for though you are radiant in the morning light you are also lovely by moonlight.


End file.
